Gettin' Along
by madeofthewritestuff
Summary: One-shot pairings of the StarKids. I own nothing, just playing in my sandbox with the lovely and talented StarKids!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarKid, their musicals, music or the StarKids themselves. Any pairings are fictional or my imagination. I'm just writing for enjoyment for myself and other StarKid fans! Enjoy :)**

"Oh, I love you Bug"

And with that they kissed.  
Jaime's stomach dropped like the 50ft drop ride at a theme park from her place in the wings. The stage lights turned green, accurately describing Jaime's feelings. She didn't have time to pout, oh no, Holden grabbed her hand to pull her on to the stage for the cast's bows. The audience clapped and cheered and even gave a standing ovation but none of that was enough to revive Jaime's spirits. She trailed behind Meredith and Lauren, who were babbling excitedly about the nights show, as she headed for her dressing room.  
"Did you see when Joey almost forgot to come out with Bug?" Meredith asked, shaking her head as Lauren laughed.  
"Mmm" was all Jaime Lyn could muster. She changed in silence while the rest of the girls chattered, a million thoughts running through her head. Most of them involved hurting Denise, or the Lang's for casting the show, or Joey for never noticing her anymore. Things had changed since Jaime had graduated and moved to Chicago with the rest of the StarKid clan, while Joey had still been in Michigan; they weren't as close anymore…  
"You coming Jimmy-Jam?" Lauren asked. Jaime nodded and picked up her bag, following the rest of the girls out into the crisp, spring night. They split up into cars, Julia driving all the girls to her house for a sleepover, and Joe Walker drove the boys back to his apartment which he shared with Dylan and Moses.  
All the girls gathered enormous amounts of blankets, cushions and pillows and spread them out on Julia's sitting room floor. With a chick flick on TV and plenty of wine to go around, they settled down and relaxed, laughing and talking and more importantly, gossiping.

The male StarKids soon made themselves at home in the Joe's and Dylan's apartment. They settled down for a tournament of Mario Kart. Joey subconsciously took out his phone and began composing a message, _You were a star tonight x_, he had scrolled down his contact list to find Jaime but thought better of it. Why would she want a text from him? It would be too weird Joey decided and put his phone back in his pocket.

Several hours and glasses of wine later, the girls had fallen asleep in their makeshift beds on Julia's floor. Jaime seemed to be the only one awake. She hadn't drank _that_ much, or so she thought, but she felt brave enough to finally face Joey. She quietly left the house and walked the 5 minute stroll to Walker's apartment, she knew Joey was crashing there during the show. After taking a deep breath she rapped her knuckles on the door. Within seconds Dylan's face appeared at the door.  
"Uh, hi Jaime…what are you doing here?" he asked, confused.  
"Iwannaseejoey" Jaime answered, very slurred and very fast.  
"Eh, what?"  
"I wanna see Joey" Jaime replied giggling.  
"Ah right, I'll get him, just a sec" Dylan disappeared.  
Jaime's anger bubbled inside her as she waited for Joey to come. It was reaching boiling point when Joey's confused face appeared at the door.  
"Um hey-" Joey was cut off.  
"Don't hey me, mister. How do you think it makes feel? Seeing you with her every day? Kissing her? Cuddling her? Singing love songs with her? Why could that not be me? I was your Sally Joey! How could you forget that? But I suppose Denise is much better than-"  
Joey could see Jaime was drunk, _very_ drunk, but Joey took his chance…  
Jaime was cut off from her speech by a soft pair of lips coming crashing down on her own. She kissed him back, pulling apart only because of a desperate need for oxygen.  
"Did that make you feel better?" Joey asked, an innocent look on his face.  
"Just a little" Jaime said seriously.  
"Maybe we should try again then…"  
"Maybe"  
And so they did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the general consensus of the StarKid's that Julia had begun pacing her hotel room at 9 am that morning. It was now 11 am. Julia rattled her keys absentmindedly, her mind far away from her crowded room.  
"I'm gonna head off now" Julia announced, grabbing her bag off the worktop.  
"Um, Jules, his flight doesn't get in for another hour, and we're like 15 minutes away from the airport" Brian Rosenthal said uncertainly.  
"Yeah, but ya know, traffic and all, I don't wanna be late or anything" Julia answered, still heading for the door.  
"Okay, be safe" Lauren said. She knew why Julia was this anxious, and she knew that Julia needed to be anywhere but in a packed hotel room right now.  
Julia waved goodbye and took the lift down to the lobby, she checked her phone for any new messages and reread Darren's text from last night:  
_Plane gets in at 12 and I hear you are the lucky one who gets to pick me up! Then we'll be ready to kick some Apocalytour butt! X_

Julia smiled at his text as she started the engine of their rental car and followed the signs for the airport, butterflies bubbling in her stomach. The thoughts of seeing Darren again had left her lying awake last night in her hotel room while Jaime and Lauren slept. Today would end her six month drought of not seeing Darren. She felt excited to have one of her best friends back….that is….was he a best friend? A good friend? A boyfriend? It was fair to say that things had been awkward between Julia and Darren for a while. They had broken up on good terms over a year ago when they realised that they couldn't be in a relationship with Darren in LA and Julia in Chicago. They had remained friends but there had always been a lingering feeling of unease between the pair. Now they were going to be spending a weekend together when Darren joined their tour.  
Brian had been right, the ride to the airport had only taken 15 minutes. Julia grabbed a cup of coffee to calm her nerves. The coffee did nothing to help, in fact, it made her even more edgy. Julia began worrying about how she should act around him. Should she hug him when he came through the gate? Peck him on the cheek? A friendly handshake or hand on the back? Julia was getting more and more stressed until….  
"Passengers from the AA1432 flight from Los Angeles to Boston will be arriving in 2 minutes"  
Julia stood up and walked to the gate that Darren would appear from. Sure enough, not a second over two minutes later, a scruffy haired Darren appeared, guitar slung over his shoulder. Of course Darren would initiate a singsong on the plane, of course. Darren seemed to spot Julia and soon enough a large, enthusiastic grin broke out on his face.  
Julia walked towards him half laughing, half crying and Darren flung his arms around her. She put her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest. She breathed in the smell that was home, Michigan, StarKid, safety, everything she loved in life. Without thinking she smiled up at him and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Darren smiled back.  
Darren and Julia entwined their hands as they walked out of the airport, both grinning like the fools they were. It wasn't forced, it wasn't scary, it just felt right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarKid, any of their productions, characters or music! Just writing for the enjoyment of myself and other fans :)**

Lauren watched as yet another scantily clad girl left Joe Walker's dorm room. Another morning, another girl leaving. Always the same routine. Lauren knew Joe would be in a good mood today and wouldn't hasten to tell the guys at a break in rehearsal of another experience. Lauren shook her head as she closed the door to her own dorm and headed off to rehearsals for their latest production "Harry Potter the Musical". Lauren wondered how self-loathing those girls must be, to spend the night with the infamous player, Mr Joseph Walker. Everyone knew how Joe played the game, so why did any of the girls play along? Lauren was mumbling something about idiocy when she bumped into the man of the hour, Joe Walker himself.  
"Hey Lo, all set for today?" he asked grinning.  
"You can bet on it, bet on it yeah" Lauren replied singing.

"And don't suggest a giant slide or trampoline, because we've already tried those" Walker said. Why was Lauren's heart beating so hard? Why could she not look Joe in the eye? Lauren stammered out her lines, as confused as ever. She resolved to go to Jaime's dorm after rehearsal and have a nice long chat with her, yes that ought to sort her out.  
But Lauren's resolve did not last long. During a dance rehearsal for "To Dance Again" Joe managed a sneaky wink and a playful grin at her that was enough to make her fall over. Her stomach seemed to be doing more somersaults than it had on Space Mountain.  
When Nick called an end to rehearsals for the day, Lauren bolted out of the theatre as quick as her small body would allow her. Joe had turned around to look for the small brunette and only caught a whip of her hair as it flew out of the door. That's odd, he thought, Lauren didn't mention having any plans for today.  
As soon as Lauren shut the door of her dorm behind her, she slid down the wall, her composure melting and tears leaking out of her eyes. The fact that she was crying scared the crap out of Lauren, she really didn't know the cause. She gave herself a tough pep talk and climbed in the shower, the hot running water washes her own tears away. She put on some comfy clothes and made a beeline for Jaime's room.  
Lauren was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice two things. First: a restraining hand had been placed on her shoulder, forcing her to a halt. Second: the hand belonged to Joe Walker. Lauren looked into his eyes and it took all she had not to cry. Joe looked concerned; he motioned for them to sit on the curb of the street.  
"Hey Lo, what's up?"  
"Eh, nothing much. Bloody exhausted after that rehearsal, just going to Jaime's now, she's expecting me, bye" Lauren made to get up and leave but Joe stopped her.  
"What's wrong? You haven't looked like this since the last time you watched The Notebook" Joe was concerned, Lauren was rarely down; she was the friend you could rely on to cheer you up, not bring you down.  
"It's fine really" Years of acting had taught Lauren how to put a believable smile on her face, "what's up with you?"  
"Well, I was actually on my way to see you" Joe confessed.  
"Spill it Walks"  
"I was just wondering if you, um, wanted to, ya know, go out sometime? Like on a date?"  
"Really Walks? You think I'm gonna fall for that? I don't just wanna be another girl to pass the time Joe" Lauren said and stood up. She took a step before Joe had stood in front of her and caught her wrists in his hands.  
"No Lauren, you're not just another girl, you're _the _girl. You're the last thing I think about at night, the first thing I think of when I wake up; you're more than any other girl! I played around because you didn't want me. I wanted you so bad, but Julia told me you wanted Darren and so I left you alone, I tried to forget but even a billion girls couldn't make me forget you! It's 137 steps between my dorm and yours. I know this because I spent the last two weeks walking to your door every night to ask you out before chickening out. You're too perfect, too beautiful, too talented for me. But I can't let you go, and I'm about to make the cheesiest reference to Grease here, because you're the one that I want!" Joe took a deep breath; he had been waiting a long time to make that speech. Lauren was shocked at his confession. There were a few minutes of silence as each of them recalled what had been said.  
"Well, maybe tonight you can walk the 137 steps and maybe, this time, you can make it _inside the door_" Lauren smirked, before turning and leading the way back to her dorm.  
Joe followed her, shaking his head in amusement. Lauren opened her door and strolled in, leaving it wide open behind her. Joe took a deep breath at the door and prepared to make step number 138.

**Thank you so much for all your favourites, follows and reviews! I got a little cray-cray last night at your reactions! But they mean the world to me and I appreciate them so much...keep them coming please!**

**Muchos love,  
Jen x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, still not owning StarKid, their characters, productions or music!**

"Um…Dylan? Can you come here a sec?" Brian motioned for Dylan to follow him down a small corridor, away from the crowd of StarKids getting pumped for their final show of Holy Musical B man that night.  
"Sure buddy, what's up?"  
"Well, eh….this" Brian held out a small velvet box in his shaking hand. Dylan's mouth rounded into an "o".  
"Wow Brian, that's some scary shit right there!" Dylan exclaimed, shocked, "you ready for this man?"  
Brian nodded enthusiastically, "I've been waiting a long time for this".  
Dylan agreed. Brian had been in love with Meredith for years now, it was obvious to everyone that they were made for each other.  
"So, how you gonna do it?" Dylan asked.  
"Backstage, after the show, with all the gang. I think Mere would like that…" Brian trailed off. His face went pale as he thought of her rejecting him in front of everyone…maybe there was a better idea …  
"Man she'd love that! And of course she'll say yes" Brian nodded, but it did little to reassure him. Matt began calling the cast to get into costume so Dylan and Brian headed for their dressing room.

The final show went off without a hitch. Everyone was pitch-perfect and _mostly_ mistake free. The audience were cheering and screaming and gave a standing ovation as the cast took their final bows. None of the cast had to act anymore, any smiles or tears of joy were pure and real. At that minute nothing else mattered, they were doing what they loved and that was all they needed. The curtain fell and the cast erupted in cheers on stage. Hugs, embraces and kisses were shared, tears were shed. Brian made his way across the stage, becoming engulfed in loving gestures with his friends, but Brian Holden only had eyes for the girl in the Wonder Woman costume. He watched as her chocolate brown eyes lit up as she laughed at a joke Nick told her. Her curly brown hair flipped as she turned around to face him, a massive grin breaking out on her face. Brian wanted nothing more than to take those few steps to meet her and get down on one knee. It seemed like the perfect moment, the final piece of the jigsaw slid into place. But Meredith was the one to close the gap. She ran into his arms, flinging her arms around his shoulders. He held her close and felt that warm, fuzzy feeling. Brian looked over Meredith's shoulder and caught Dylan's eye. Dylan gave him a sneaky wink. Brian pulled back from Meredith and held her hands.  
"Mere, um…would you be my Lois Lane?" he asked nervously. Meredith grinned,  
"Sure Bri, are we going to a costume party or something?" She laughed.  
"No, no" Brian said, bending down on one knee and producing that little velvet box. By this point the stage area had become silent and the cast had gathered around the couple.  
"Will you be my Lois Lane" Brain asked again, sincerely. A number of girls let out "aws" and "oohs".  
Meredith was in shock, she managed to regain her composure before Brian passed out due to heart failure and a huge smile appeared on her face.  
"Heck yeah!" she exclaimed and everyone cheered and wolf-whistled. Brian stood up and the two shared a passionate kiss, breaking apart only to place the silver band on Meredith's finger. Tears were running down most of the StarKid's faces at this point and the newly engaged couple found themselves engulfed in a mass of bodies. The party lasted into the early hours of the morning. As the group said their goodbyes and began to depart, Meredith and Brian found each other once again.  
"Hello Superman" Meredith said, wrapping her arms around Brian and placing her head on his chest.  
"How's my Wonder Woman?" Brian asked, pressing his lips against her forehead.  
"Wonderful!" Meredith replied, laughing at her own cleverness. Brian shook his head, amused. In truth, he felt wonderful too.

**Well, there you go. Hope you enjoyed it, I had a hard time writing this one...  
These are all the pairings I have planned, but swimfis5 has asked me to write a Darren/Lauren one and if any of you have any more ideas/suggestions, please tell me in a review or PM, I'll try and do them justice! Thank you so so so much for reviewing, reading, following the story, you mean so much to me 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Before you sue me, just remember that I don't own StarKid, their music, characters or productions, okay? :)**

"Ugh, come on Joey, Darren's been at the studio for like ten minutes already! He needs to show me that new harmony line!" Jaime exclaimed, trying to get up from the bed. Joey grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back down onto the sheets. He began kissing behind Jaime's ear earning giggles from the girl.  
"Really Joey, I have to go" Jaime tried again. This time Joey sighed and let her leave the bed. She began to pick up clothes on the floor to find an outfit to wear. Joey let out another sigh as he leaned his head back against the head board. He smiled contently. Things were looking good for Joey Richter; a lead role, a girl, yup, things were going great. Jaime left the room and headed to the bathroom to get ready.  
A slightly disorganised Jaime left Joey's dorm ten minutes later and made her way to the rehearsal studio.  
"I'm so so so sorry Dare. I didn't hear the alarm clock" Jaime apologised. Darren was sitting at the piano in the corner of the room, his face lit up as he saw Jaime rushing in, apologising.  
"Correction: You and Joey were making out. But don't worry about it, I've just been playing around with some stuff" Darren smiled.  
"Right well, gonna let me hear that new harmony line you're so chuffed about?" Jaime asked, causing Darren to laugh. He led her over to the piano and pulled up a chair beside him for Jaime to sit on.  
"Okay, so you know when you join in with Joey? You sing "Even though I felt it from the start?" Jaime nodded, "Well we're bringing your line up a tone, you think you're able for that?"  
"Do you think I'm not able?" Jaime challenged playfully.  
"Whatever you say Ms Beatty. I'll sing Joey's line so you know when to come in"  
Darren played a few bars of introduction before beginning from Joey's second verse. Jaime was absentmindedly humming her notes to ensure she was pitch-perfect. She found herself getting lost in the smoothness of Darren's voice. He sang each word perfectly, each bar of music and lyrics flowing seamlessly into the next. It was so mesmerising that Jaime nearly forgot her cue to come in. It was only that Darren turned to nod at her, included with a breath taking grin, that Jaime knew to begin singing. Jaime found her pitch easily, contrasting amazingly with Darren's lower one. Her heart began to beat quicker as the song reached its melodic climax. A faint blush crept up to her cheeks as it approached the moment where Sally and Joey would kiss. Darren's clear green eyes locked on hers. He leaned closer to Jaime, his eyes never breaking contact with hers, his hands never missing a note on the piano. Jaime followed Darren's lead and bent closer to him. Her eyes closed as she waited for Darren's lips to press against her own, but nothing came. It took Jaime a few seconds to realise that the room had turned silent, Darren had stopped playing. She opened her eyes and met the side of Darren's face. His head was turned in the direction of the door and Jaime followed his gaze. There standing at the door was Joey, a confused look on his face.  
"Oh, I've interrupted something" Joey tried to sound nonchalantly but Jaime could hear the anguish in his voice, the hurt in his eyes. With one last hard look at Jaime, Joey turned and left the room. Jaime's eyes stared at the spot where Joey had been standing, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

**So this request came from the lovely mysterygirl22, hope it was to your liking! The Darren/Lauren chapter is on the way, just trying to come up with a nice setting for it...so stay tuned!  
Please keep them reviews coming, my heart is so full of love for each of you! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid, their productions, characters or music. This is all for enjoyment!**

It's just a kiss that's all, Lauren told herself, just a little kiss. She had done it many times before. But if it was that simple, why was Lauren getting so worked up about it? Why was her heart racing and her palms sweating? Lauren slid down the wall of the garage they would be filming inside today, letting out a sigh as her bum hit solid ground. She held her head in her hands and took deep breaths; Eric would call her any minute now to get to her mark.  
Lauren's years of acting lessons and performances had taught her how to appear calm and collected when her insides were screaming like a two-year old in a tantrum. She began to whisper a pep talk to herself,  
"You can do this…just a kiss, just put your lips on his" she told herself, "why should he be any different to the numerous guys you've stage kissed before?" But Lauren already knew the answer to that one: He was Darren. He was the sweet talking, good looking, guitar playing goofball that had caught her eye on the very first day of college. And now she had to be his boyfriend, and kiss him, and cuddle him. Lauren had only just managed to get through a scene in which Darren put his arm around her and led her away. It had caused her heart to beat at an alarmingly quick rate, and Lauren could barely control a blush on her cheeks. Yet today, just the thought of kissing him sent Lauren's body into a frenzy of panic.  
Lauren made to stand up before she heard a body occupy the space next to her. She looked up to see the smiling face of Nick Lang in front of her.  
"What's up LoLo?" he asked.  
"I'm freaking out about the next scene Nick! I mean, why'd you have to cast us as Tanya and Toby? Why'd you have to make us kiss? It was a really stupid idea! I didn't even-" Lauren was cut off. Nick, who had been looking amusedly at her during this little rant, had placed his lips on hers, a simple stage kiss. Lauren couldn't help but notice the softness of Nick's lips or the groove of them. Nick pulled back and smiled, waiting for her reaction. Before Lauren could open her mouth though, Eric called for the cast to take their places. Lauren and Nick both stood up.  
"Just a little test run" Nick smiled before walking off to help Eric. Lauren grinned before stepping into place, feeling reassured and a little more confident.  
After Eric yelled "ACTION" the scene seemed to flow perfectly from one piece of dialogue to the next. Lauren followed her cues and tried to remain in the present part of the scene rather than anticipating the kiss at the end. Before she knew it, Darren was leaning into her petite frame, smiling as their faces came closer. Lauren leaned to the right naturally, and Darren made the final effort and allowed their lips to touch.  
Lauren could feel his strong, smooth hands cupping her face and she reached up instinctively to touch his hair. Lauren found herself becoming lost from the world as they held their embrace and it was only when Eric yelled "CUT" that Lauren disentangled herself from Darren and returned to the reality of the set.  
Eric turned his back to the cast as he re-watched the scene on a monitor, to check for imperfections. Nick gave Lauren a thumbs up and Lauren winked back at him. She turned to Darren and he gave her a goofy grin to which Lauren let out a musical laugh. Eric turned back to face Lauren and said,  
"It's great, now we need it from another angle. Camera over there please, chop-chop guys. Lauren, Darren places!"  
And so began a wonderful yet exasperating day of filming for Lauren.

**Okay so that kind of encorporated two requests: craycrayshipper for Nick/Lauren and Slytherin Starkid and swimfis5 for Darren/Lauren. I had a lot of trouble with this one, no real inspiration struck but I needed to get this out there so here it is!  
Also, school starts back soon :( so I am going to write 4 more one-shot pairings and then I am going to retire this fic for the time being...I may take it out again at school holidays or what not but I just don't have the time to keep writing during term time.  
Thank you so much for all your reading, reviewing, favouriting, following and just generally being awesome! I love you all so so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned any little part of StarKid, why would I be writing fanfiction when I could be celebrating how awesome that would be?**

"Ugh Lauren! Did you drink the last Red Bull?" Meredith screamed from the fridge. Lauren looked guiltily to Julia who grimaced. Meredith was not in the best of moods. In the past few days any small thing would set her off. Lauren, Julia and Jaime found themselves stepping on eggshells around her, which was hard, considering they were spending quite some time of the foreseeable future on a tour bus.  
Meredith flopped down on her bunk across from the two girls, looking tired and deflated. Julia was secretly happy about Meredith not having access to Red Bull; a cranky Meredith was hard enough to deal with, but a cranky Meredith hyped up on sugar…Julia shuddered at the thought.  
"It's freezing in here! God Julia you're right!" Meredith exclaimed, mistaking Julia's shudder for a shiver.  
"That's because you don't have Brian as a blanket" Charlene teased. Lauren and Julia groaned. Charlene, who was joining the tour for one show that night, found a place on the floor between the bunks. She gave the girls a questioning look as they groaned but she soon found the answer when Meredith burst out,  
"Don't remind me Char! Do you think I like being away from him? I only get to see him for a few hours each day, most of which we are performing on stage!" Meredith raged. Charlene realised she should have stayed silent. Meredith sighed and lay down on her bunk, which the other girls took as their cue to leave.

"All right people, we've got a show to do. I want everyone in their costumes NOW!" Julia ordered the cast. They all went their separate ways to their dressing rooms, pulling clothes bags, make up bottles and hair products with them. Honestly, Julia thought as she watched the boys head for their dressing room, they have more stuff than us.  
Brian and Meredith groaned when they heard Julia's instructions. They had managed to find a secluded part of backstage, hidden behind a set of a mountain range that was used in a previous show in the theatre. Meredith had curled up on Brian's lap, finally content, while Brian held her by the waist, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Brian breathed in the strawberry smell of her shampoo, felt the soft fabric of her (well his) hoodie against his neck. He kissed her temple tenderly then made to stand up.  
"Good luck love" Brian said, giving her one last peck on the cheek. He headed out from behind the piece of set, stopping to get one last look at his beautiful girlfriend. She gave him a cheeky grin and a wink, before disappearing out of sight. Why did she have to be on the other bus? Brian thought miserably.

The curtains fell after yet another encore and the StarKids marvelled at the situation as they stood on the dark stage. Many cheers, whoops and group hugs later, the StarKids were all set to head back to the tour bus. Brian was overwhelmed when Meredith exited her dressing room and entered the hallway. Brian could not comprehend how even in sweat pants and a t-shirt, with her hair thrown up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and her make-up removed, Meredith still looked like the most beautiful creature in the world. Her face broke into her famous breath-taking grin when she saw Brian. Brian would never understand what luck he had that a girl like Meredith would ever like him, let alone love him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close. When the gang had all gathered, they began to make their way outside, back to the tour bus. Brian slung an arm around Meredith's shoulder and she laid her head on his chest, until…  
"OMDG! Breredith!"  
"Jaime, Jaime! I love you!"  
"BROLDEN!"  
"WALKER"  
"I love you so much Joey Richter!" could be heard among sing songs of the StarKids most popular numbers. The fans had somehow managed to gain access to the stage door. Meredith and Brian grimaced and pulled apart after one last squeeze, before going to fulfil their fans wishes. The group stayed for twenty minutes, chatting, signing autographs and posing for pictures. Meredith trailed behind Jaime and Lauren on the way back to the bus, listening to Lauren complaining about how sore her hand was from writing, when a hand took her own and pulled her to the side. Meredith looked up into Brian's bright blue eyes and grinned. They shared one last embrace before it was time for them to board their respective buses.  
"I'll miss you" Brian said sadly.  
"I'll miss you more" Meredith corrected him.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night at the next stop"  
With a final kiss, Brian climbed onto his bus and Meredith clambered onto hers, back into another bad mood at the thought of not seeing Brian for nearly another day.

Meredith headed straight for her bunk, she didn't feel like a movie with the other girls. She sat down and reached for her cuddly monkey teddy, the only thing that could make her feel better, but found an empty space. Lauren had chosen this unfortunate moment to pass by Meredith's bunk.  
"Lauren, where's my teddy?" Meredith demanded. Lauren smiled sweetly at her,  
"You see Mere, the magic wizard doesn't like angry girls, he took them away"  
"Lo are you high?" Meredith asked, confused.  
"And he will return them, maybe not to this bus though…" Lauren trailed off. Meredith's eye's rounded, she was really not in the mood for a game. She began to look around her bunk for some of her stuff. She only looked up when she heard someone coming close, and when she did, she was grumbling about how annoying Lauren was.  
"Um Mere, you okay there?" Meredith was about to snap a response when she realised who the voice belonged to. Sure enough, Brian Holden was standing by her bed, looking at her strangely.  
"Lo's gone and taken all my stuff" Meredith explained. Brian grinned and sat down beside her on the bed.  
"I think I know where she put them" Brian said, his eyes twinkling. Meredith turned to him, waiting for an explanation.  
"Mere, would you be my bunk buddy?" Brian asked. Meredith realised what Lauren had done with her stuff, and made a mental note to thank her later.  
"It would be the greatest honour" Meredith replied jokingly and the two set off for the other tour bus, both feeling significantly happier.

**Alright StarKiddos, another Breredith for you! Hope I did them justice :)  
I love your reviews, favourites, follows...please keep them coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarKid, their productions or their songs, or the Potion Master's Corner. Purely fictional for enjoyment :)**

"So you really peed in your pants in elementary school?" Devin teased, earning herself a mock glare from Brian Rosenthal.  
"Oh shut up, it just came out!" he replied.  
"Kind of like how you said you loved me last night?" Devin asked tentatively. She knew they needed to have the talk after what had happened last night…

_Thud. "Brian! That hurt!" Devin exclaimed as Brian gave her another blow with a fluffy pillow. Brian laughed and hid behind the couch. He knew that Devin would be after him for revenge. Tyler made a break for it across the room, chucking pillows at anything he could see. Jaime was standing behind the door, openly giggling at Tyler's antics. As everyone watched Tyler, Devin decided to make her move. She tip-toed silently to the couch and spotted Brian crouched behind it.  
"Gotcha" she screamed. Brian's shouts couldn't save him now. Devin launched herself onto Brian delivering blows to any part of his body she could manage. Eventually Brian couldn't take it anymore and called for a truce. Devin agreed and lay down beside Brian as they both tried to regain their breaths. It was only after a few minutes that Devin realised that her face was only a few inches from Brian's. She turned her body to face his and, after seeing the goofy look on his face, erupted in giggles again. It was only as she was taking deep breaths, attempting to subside her laughter that Brian spoke,  
"Oh, Devin, I love you" Devin had frozen. Brian had frozen .Devin's mouth had rounded into an "o". Brian cleared his throat, a blush still evident on his cheeks.  
"I meant like as a friend….that's um all" Brian lamely tried to recover. Devin just nodded, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating at his confession._

"Oh ahem, about that….I was just-"Brian began.  
"It's okay Brian, I understand" Devin cut in, her heart sinking terribly. Was it so hard for him to mean his words? Brian nodded, letting out a small sigh of relief. Yet, Devin could see a small crease on his forehead; she knew that something was bothering him.  
"What's up Brian?" Devin asked.  
"What? Uh, nothing…I'm fine" Brian answered, trying to sound nonchalant.  
"Really Brian, I've known you for years. You're not okay, so tell me what's up?" Devin demanded.  
"It's just….eh….I don't know how to….ah…well, you see" Brian tried to explain. Devin decided to help the boy out, he clearly couldn't do it on his own.  
"It's okay Brian, just say it! I promise I won't judge you" Devin insisted.  
"Alright…okay…so, the thing is…well, I want…em" Brian was flustered.  
"Will I guess?" Devin suggested. Brian nodded thankfully. Devin always knew what to do to make him feel better.  
"Is it a word?" Brian shook his head.  
"A phrase?" Devin asked and Brian nodded to confirm she was right.  
"How many words?"  
"Um, three" Brian answered, getting nervous once again. His palms were beginning to sweat and the lump in his throat was growing.  
Devin had an idea of what it could be, at least she hoped she was right. She leaned in close to Brian and whispered her guess in his ear. Brian, though he turned as whit ghost, nodded hesitantly.  
Devin rested her head on his chest, smiling like a goof.  
"Oh Brian, I love you too".

**I am so sorry for the delay, I lost my laptop charger so I couldn't post the chapter!  
Unfortunatley, it's time for this fic to retire :( I have just gone back to school and will have no time whatsoever to write and update consistently and it would be unfair to have you waiting long periods between updates. I may take this fic off the shelf some holiday (or if I have free time), dust it off and add some more one shots, but for now, it's au revoir. I want to thank each and every one of you who clicked on this fic for having a little hope that it could be somewhat enjoyable. You are all incredible people and I love you, purely because you're all StarKid fans :)**

**All my love,  
madeofthewritestuff x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello...anyone out there? I'm baaaaaack! I hope you are all doing well, one year later. It's summer holidays again so that means more fanfics! Yay! Please read, review, favourite, follow and the like. Also, PLEASE leave a comment or PM me about your ideas/ suggestions of couples you want me to write about and I'll try my best to do them justice. Right here is a Lauren/Joey one that was requested yonks ago by Jessica682! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you like it... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own StarKid Productions, their characters, musicals, music or the StarKid's themselves...it's all for the enjoyment of myself and other fans! **

"Well that is one hell of a snowstorm fellas" Lauren announced as she burst through the door. Truth be told, one could barely see it was Lauren without her distinctive chirpy voice. She was buried under layers upon layers of clothes, coats, scarves, gloves and hats.  
"Hey guys, look, it's a mummy" Joey joked, as Lauren began to remove her many layers, "Ah, dear wizard god it's Lauren!" he screamed, running for cover behind Moses.  
Lauren stuck her tongue out at Joey and went to hug Jaime.  
"Seriously guys, I think it's getting worse" said Meredith, as she peered out the window. All that could be seen was white. For the past few days, Chicago had been engulfed in one of the worst snow storms in a century and it was making life particularly difficult for the StarKids. Joey had ended up crashing at Walker and Moses' apartment; it was too hard to get transport back to Michigan after rehearsals each night. Although, with opening night of Starship only a week away, the StarKids could not afford to miss any rehearsal time, and so they ploughed on.

Joey smiled as he sat with his back to the mirrors during a run through. He was watching the gang perform a scene he wasn't in. He couldn't help but grin, he was doing what he loved, with the people he loved, he was so lucky. He smiled his famous crooked smile as he watched Lauren as Taz in "Get Back Up". He was almost taken aback by her talent, her beauty and her voice. It was only when she managed a cheeky wink at him that Joey's heart melted. God he had it bad, he thought. He had to shake it off, Lauren wouldn't be interested in him, she had been fighting off boys for years, better, more attractive, more talented boys. Except, one look into her big chocolate brown eyes and Joey knew he could never forget her. Never forget how her shiny, hazel locks swished as she walked, how her musical laugh would ring in his ears for hours after she had laughed, her mischievous smirk when she planned her next prank.

"Uh Joey…earth to Joey" Joey was yanked out of his thoughts by Jaime waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Whu-What?"  
"You're up, big guy!" Jaime laughed.  
"Uh…yeah…right" Joey said, standing up and taking his place on their makeshift stage, his mind muddled with thoughts.  
Perfect, he thought, it's a Bug and Bugette scene. He managed to stumble his way through the lines but Jaime could see from her place in the "audience" that something was wrong with Joey. She resolved to ask him when they took a break.  
Joey managed to make it through Act 1 mostly mistake free, before Nick announced a ten minute break before the start of Act 2.

Joey went to his bag to grab a drink of water and Jaime sauntered over.  
"What's up Joey?" she asked.  
"Nothing" Joey replied abruptly.  
"I know you Joey, so tell me" Jaime said matter-of-factly. When Joey remained silent, she crossed her arms, "I'm waiting".  
"It's just…Lo…I don't know really…I just…" Joey struggled.  
"Do you like her?" Jaime asked tentatively. These four words caused a stabbing pain in Jaime's chest. She had thought them in her head so many times before but it caused her great pain to say them aloud. Sure, Joey was her best guy friend, and she loved him no matter what. But she always had this feeling when Joey was with a girl. Was it jealousy? Was it anger? Jaime didn't know, but she did know that she wanted Joey to be happy. "The needs of the many bugs outweigh the few" right?  
"Um, yeah, I think I do" Joey admitted, the ghost of a smile on his lips.  
Jaime smiled back, her pain hidden behind her eyes.  
"Well then you should tell her" she reasoned.  
"I-" Joey was cut off by Nick announcing that Act 2 was about to start.  
"Thanks Jaims" Joey said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Anytime pal" Jaime replied, but Joey was already running off to take his place.

They finished the show in no time and soon it was the end of rehearsals. Everyone began to gather their things and prepare to venture out into the cold, white city again. Brian was standing by the window, looking out and shaking his head.  
"I don't know if we should go out there guys, it looks too dangerous" Brian said seriously.  
"Yeah, the city authorities have advised everyone to stay indoors unless it's an absolute necessity" Brant revealed, staring at the Twitter updates on his phone.  
"Well it looks like we're stuck here for the night folks" Walker announced, jumping onto a beanbag to get comfy.  
It seemed they were.

All the StarKids traipsed the building looking for anything to sleep on. They managed to make a mass of blankets, duvets and pillows in the middle of their "stage" and everyone settled down together. It reminded them of the old days in college and soon enough, they were reminiscing about their memories of their time together. Moses even started up another round of Potion Masters Corner to keep them entertained. Dylan and Denise began a sing-song that had everyone screaming along, tears streaming down their faces from laughter. Soon after midnight, things began to settle down as people began to drift off to sleep.

It was about four in the morning when Joey woke up. A grey light was streaming in the window. He blinked a little as his eyes adjusted, then he remembered where he was. He looked around at his peacefully sleeping friends, all looking so innocent. Then he looked down and saw Lauren asleep, her head resting on his chest. He grinned brightly and watched her breath rise and fall. This was exactly what he wanted. Although he knew that when they woke up, they would go back to being buddies, and nothing more. Seeing her there, so peaceful and beautiful, Joey decided to embrace the moment for all that it was worth.  
"You know Lo," he said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I really like you. I've really liked you for a long time now, but I know you'd never want to be anything more than friends. And that's okay, I'll get over that. But, you know, I'll never stop caring about you".  
"Mmmm…like you…mmm…Joey" Lauren mumbled in her sleep.  
Joey's heart stopped. He face broke out into a winning smile. She may not have been entirely conscious, she may not have been entirely awake, but she had said it, and that's what mattered. Joey put his arm around her shoulder, snuggled in closer, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

What Joey didn't know, is just how good an actress Lauren really was. She opened her eyes when she felt Joey's even, steady breathing, and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"I really care about you to Joey" she whispered, before burying her head in his chest and drifting back to sleep.

What neither of them knew was that they were not the only ones awake, a few bodies away, lying next to a snoring Walker was Jaime, a steady stream of silent tears flowing down her face.

**Don't forget to comment with what other couples you would like to read about!**

**madeofthewritestuff x**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one shot is inspired by How I Met Your Mother... :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own StarKid Productions, their musicals, How I Met Your Mother or the StarKid's themselves. This is purely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans!**

"Sit down kids, I'm going to tell you the story of how I met your mother" Brian Holden announced as his children trudged into the living room.  
"Ugh really dad? Mums told us _so_ many times already!" his daughter complained.  
"Yes but, you haven't heard my story" Brian exclaimed.  
His son let out a disgruntled sigh which Brian chose to ignore.  
"It all started on a fall day some 20 years ago…" he began.

* * *

Brian remembered it as the year autumn had come early. By the start of September, Michigan avenues were already covered in trees of brown, orange, red and yellow leaves. Brian had always loved the autumn. He loved to walk from his dorm to his friend's dorm in the late of night, when most of the campus was asleep or busy with their own parties. He loved to hear his feet crunch against the crisp, freshly fallen leaves. It was this particular evening, as the sun was spreading its minimal September warmth on the world, that Brian had arrived at his girlfriend Lauren Lopez's dorm.  
"Hey-" Brian was cut off by the look on Lauren's face. It was a mixture of shock, sadness, confusion and almost a hint of anger, "Lo, what's up?" he asked, concerned.  
"I…I think we have to break up" Lauren mumbled, Brian could see she was trying her best not to cry.  
"But…why? What's wrong?"  
"There's um…it's not fair Bri…to you…there's someone else" she said hesitantly, a single tear managing to escape her mask of emotions.  
Brian froze. Someone else? He knew when he started dating Lauren that he wasn't good enough for her, but all that fear had seemed to melt away when she smiled, or reached for his hand…but now someone else had taken that away?  
"Is it – is it Darren?" he asked bitterly, as he spoke the words he began to believe it himself. He started to grow angry at this betrayal until Lauren shook her head. Suddenly Julia appeared in the doorway, armed with movies and ice-cream. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene before her.  
"Brian, I am sor-" she began but Brian raced past her, attempting to get as far away from Lauren Lopez as fast as he could.

He walked for ages, eventually ending up at the dorm shared by Joe Walker and Joe Moses. He decided that a guy's night was what he needed right now. He quickly rapped his knuckles on the door.  
"Hey Joe? You ready to go?" he asked. A dishevelled Joe Moses appeared at the door, his panda hat slightly askew a top of his messy hair.  
"Moses!" Brian said with feigned excitement, "you comin' out man?"  
Moses looked at him patronisingly and let out a sigh.  
"Must. Finish. Assignment" he said, grabbing a Red Bull before heading back to his laptop. Thankfully, Joe Walker chose this moment to step into the room, saving Brian from the wrath of Moses.  
"You ready?" Brian asked, heading back towards the door.  
"Yup, see ya Moses" Joe called, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair and following Brian out the door. Joe noticed Brian's glum expression,  
"What's up bro?" he asked.  
"Lo broke it off…she said something about somebody else…" Brian admitted miserably.  
"I'm sorry Bri, but hey, tonight it's you, me and mind-numbing amounts of alcohol. You know, Voldemort has mad game with the bitches!" This caused Brian to give a slight smile.

Within minutes, Brian and Joe had met up with the rest of the gang at the Holiday Club, their favourite hang-out. They ordered their drinks and sat down. Tonight was comedy night, where amateur comedians would perform for the customers. It always gave the StarKids a good laugh, sometimes even one of their own went up for a turn.

The first act to take to the stage was a young woman, about their age, with chocolate curly locks and a dazzling smile.  
"Hey isn't that-" Dylan began.  
"Yeah, she's in my acting class" Joey explained, "be quiet though…she's really good".  
Joey was right. She wasn't just good, she was excellent. Brian was almost crying with laughter after her ten minute set. She had an almost magical air about her, between her musical laugh and her winning jokes, she had a natural talent for performing. The crowd (especially the StarKids) applauded loudly as she left the stage. It was at this moment that Lauren and Julia chose to walk in. Brian's heart sank when he saw her face, still slightly red and puffy from crying. He engrossed himself in conversation with Brian Rosenthal as a distraction.

It was sometime later when Brian left the group to go to the bathroom. As he was coming back to the table, he spotted Lauren and someone else in the corner of the place, out of sight. His stomach boiled when he saw that someone kiss her cheek as Lauren laughed playfully. But it was only when he realised that someone was Walker that his heart sank a million feet. A flash of anger and betrayal ran through him. He headed back for the table, downed the last of his drink, grabbed his coat, said goodbye to the others and walked out into the dark night. The slight breeze allowed Brian to clear his head, his anger was receding only to be replaced with a deep sadness. How could Joe? He was his best friend, or so he thought. Brian was only awakened from his thoughts when he bumped into something – or rather _someone_.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see where I was going" he apologised.  
"It's fine, it's okay, I wasn't really paying attention either" a girl answered. Brian looked up.  
"Hey, you're the girl from the Holiday Club right? The one who did the stand-up gig?" he asked.  
"Um, yeah" she replied shyly.  
Wow, thought Brian, she is even more breath-taking up close.  
"Would you like to get some coffee?" Brian asked daringly.  
"I actually have plans for tonight…but maybe some other time? I'm really sorry" the girl said.  
"That's okay. I'll see you around" Brian supposed. The girl nodded and turned to go, looking down at her phone.  
A few seconds later Brian heard a voice,  
"Caramel latte" the girl screamed from across the street.  
"Sure" Brian smiled, walking back to where she stood waiting.

* * *

"And that kids, is the story of how I met your Aunt Jaime!" Brian announced, earning groans from his children.  
"What about mum?" they asked.  
"What about mum?" their mother asked, walking into the room.  
"Dad's forcing us to listen to his story of how you met" their daughter sighed.  
"Oh, is he telling you about our magical first date? Our romantic Starbucks?" their mother questioned, amused.  
"Honey, you just ruined the whole joke!" Brian said exasperatedly. His wife laughed the same musical laugh as she had laughed all those years ago.  
"Ew, get a room you too" their son announced as the couple kissed. The children took this as their opportunity to escape.

"You know, I never did find out what was on your phone that night, what made you say yes to me?" Brian was intrigued.  
"Oh just the universe telling me that this scrawny boy in front of me might be worth a try" she joked, kissing his nose.  
"And was I?"  
"I guess so…" she replied nonchalantly.  
"You're not so bad yourself Meredith".  
"I know. I'm better!" she laughed. And Brian could have sworn that it was the same laugh she had made in the Holiday Club twenty years ago. The same laugh, the same chocolate brown curls, the same bright brown eyes, the same winning smile. And Brian could swear that he was back at the Holiday Club, a beer in his hand, watching the acts, laughing with his friends, not a care in the world.

**Hope you liked it! Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything to do with StarKid!**

"It's okay Lauren, just breathe" Lauren told herself as she neared the dorm room door. She tried to remember what Julia had told her,  
"Just relax" she had said "and tell him honestly how you feel". Lauren took a deep breath. It was going to be fine, she was just going to talk to one of her closest friends, and that was all. She managed one last gulp of air before knocking on the door. Within seconds Darren was there, that infamous goofy grin on his face.  
"Hey Lo!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Hell, everything Darren said seemed to be said enthusiastically. It was one of the things Lauren loved most about him. Wait, did I just say love? Lauren thought. No, that was a mistake. Is it really hot in here? Or is that just me? Lauren shook her head to clear her thoughts.  
"Hey Dare" she smiled back. She stepped inside his messy room. He had unwashed dishes on the counter, some clothes hanging on the back of an armchair (which Lauren knew Walker would be disgusted at), music sheets strewn across the coffee table and floor and his trusty guitar lay on the sofa. _A typical Darren mess_.  
"So, what's up?" Darren asked, moving some laundry so Lauren could sit down.  
"Well I-" Lauren was cut off by the sound of Darren's phone ringing.  
"I'm so sorry Lo, but I gotta take this" Darren apologised, reaching for his phone.  
Lauren got up to lead herself out,  
"No worries. Catch ya later" she called before closing the door.  
Lauren sighed, time for Plan B.

The gang reunited that night at rehearsals for their latest show, Starship. They all laughed and chatted away as people traipsed in. Julia sauntered over to where Lauren was standing, laughing at a joke with Walker and Brian, and pulled her aside.  
"So, did you tell him?" Julia asked curiously.  
"Well, not really, he kinda got a phone call" Lauren explained sheepishly.  
"Don't worry" Julia said reassuringly, patting Lauren on the arm, "we'll find another time".

Just then the door burst open and in walked Darren and a smiling Nick Lang. The room seemed to grow silent as everyone waited to hear what had made Nick so happy.  
"Our Darren's gonna be on Glee!" Nick cheered triumphantly. The room exploded in shouts and squeals of congratulations while the group engulfed Darren in a giant hug. Despite the celebratory atmosphere in the room, Lauren's heart stopped. She felt her stomach sink faster than the Titanic. Glee? That would mean he would have to move to LA. Lauren couldn't imagine not seeing Darren's face every day, not being able to call by his dorm for a sing-song and a catch up. It was only when the cheering died down that Darren had made his way across the room to Lauren. He stood in front of her with a wide, expectant grin. Lauren realised he was waiting for her reaction.  
"Wow! Congratulation Dare" she plastered a smile on her face, and he pulled her in for a hug. Looks like her degree in Drama had paid off.  
"When do you leave?" she asked, her voice smaller now, but a jubilant Darren did not notice.  
"Um…in 2 days actually. It's pretty crazy!" he said.  
It's not just crazy, thought Lauren, it's not fair either.

Two days of packing and cardboard boxes flew by and all too soon, Darren had to say goodbye to his friends. He couldn't help but notice, as he tearfully hugged each StarKid, that the one person he wanted most to be there, was nowhere to be found. As he came to Julia, he whispered in her ear,  
"Where's Lauren?"  
"She couldn't be here" Julia admitted, "she said it was too hard".  
Darren's heart sank, it was always going to be hard to say goodbye, but he had wanted to see Lauren one last time before he left. He couldn't bear to not see her twinkling eyes, hear her musical laugh, or engulf her petite frame one last time. Although, Darren reasoned, she was probably busy with her latest project, didn't have enough time to say goodbye to an old friend. It was with a heavy heart that he waved to his friends and stepped into his waiting cab.

He heard a beep coming from his pocket and quickly pulled out his phone. His face lit up as he saw a text from Lauren.  
"_Drama room, asap_" it read. He grabbed his bags and ran, leaving the cab behind. He raced to the drama room and stopped came to the door. On the makeshift stage stood Lauren, as perfect as ever. Even with a steady stream of tears falling down her face.  
"Think you could leave without saying goodbye?" she managed to get out, with a small chuckle. Darren took the few paces he needed to embrace her in a tight hug. She held on to him tightly and let her sobs escape her; the sobs she had been holding for two days. Darren leaned his head back to look at her, wiping her tears with his thumb. Before Lauren knew it, his lips came crashing down on hers. It had all the intimacy of the moment; years' worth of memories was contained in the kiss. However it also had a soft nature, as though it could last forever. The pair broke apart only when they needed oxygen.  
"I have to go" Darren said sadly, his pain clearly seen in his eyes. Lauren nodded in understanding.  
"See you soon?" Darren asked hopefully, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Of course" Lauren choked out.  
She didn't know how their relationship could survive with them living in two different cities, but looking into Darren's eyes, and seeing the love that was there, she knew she would try her damn hardest to make it work.

**Hope you liked it! Keep them suggestions/ideas coming x**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is for Guest (I hope you know who you are!), another Jarren fanfic! Enjoy :)**

"You know you owe me $10 if it doesn't happen by tonight, right?" Brian Holden warned Joey jokingly. Joey groaned from his place on the sofa and put his head in his hands.  
"I know. It's like…GOD…he's so frustrating!" he exclaimed. Brian laughed,  
"That's our Darren".  
"No, I mean he's even worse this time. There's been girls before, but this time…I mean he has put "Sami" on repeat for the last two days and he's hardly eaten. Plus, there's sheet music to love songs all over the apartment, I found one in the cereal box this morning," Joey explained.  
"He's got it bad" Brian said, shaking his head, until he came across an idea, "maybe we should help him out?" he suggested mischievously. Joey looked up from his hands, a twinkle in his eye.

"Come on buddy, we'll be late!" Joey called from the doorway of the apartment he shared with Darren. The gang would be meeting in about half an hour for rehearsals for Harry Potter: the Musical, but Joey and Brian had another idea.  
"Joey, it's only 1:30, no-one's gonna be there" Darren said, going back to his guitar and strumming the same four chords he had been strumming for the past two hours. Joey went over to the speaker and turned down "Sami" before grabbing the guitar out of Darren's hand. I know, desperate times call for desperate measures.  
"Pwease?" Joey asked, using his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, if you wanna see Jaime _that_ badly, we'll go" Darren groaned, getting up. As Darren turned to grab his jacket, Joey whipped out his phone and sent Brian a quick message,  
_"The dragon is out of the egg, I repeat, the dragon is out of the egg"._

Meanwhile, Brian's day was not running so smoothly. He had arrived at the girls apartment, where Julia lived with Lauren and Jaime, to find all three girls in a huddle in the sitting room, Lauren in the middle, bawling her eyes out. Brian took one look at the scene and knew two things: 1) It was about the Lauren-Walker situation, and 2) He should not interfere. Going against all his instincts (which screamed at him to run as far away as he possibly could) he knocked on the door and politely smiled at the three.  
"Um, Julia, there's been a bit of a situation down at rehearsals and we need you there asap" Brian said, as rehearsed.  
"Can't you see I'm a little busy Holden?" Julia snapped exasperatedly. Brian shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, he was not very comfortable around girls, especially hormone-filled, distraught girls.  
"I'll stay with Lo" Brian offered uncomfortably. Julia looked unsure, and rightfully so.  
"It's fine Juls, honestly" Lauren assured her.  
"Well if they really need me…" Julia said.  
"Go" Brian urged.  
And that's how Brian was left with an emotionally fragile Lauren, who burst into tears quite a few times after Julia had gone.  
_Darren better thank me one day,_ Brian thought as he rubbed Lauren's back comfortingly.

It was fair to say that Darren and Joey were greeted by a less-than-enthusiastic Julia at their rehearsal space a few minutes later. She came rushing in huffing and sighing, her bag so full of papers that a number of them fell out as she entered. Darren immediately went to help pick them up, handing them back to her with a helpful smile.  
"So, what was so important that I had to be here?" she asked.  
"You know, I think I'll go looking for the Lang brothers to see if I can find out" and with that, Joey took his cue to leave the room.  
"So…" Darren began, "were you in the middle of something?" he asked, indicating to the hurried look about her.  
"Boy troubles" was all Julia said. Darren's heart sank a little and he changed the subject, there was no use bringing it up now…  
"Em, I came up with this new bridge for Granger Danger, wanna hear it?" he posed.

It was only when all the StarKids arrived for rehearsal that Joey let them enter the room. He didn't want to disturb his money-making scheme from taking place.  
"Look out guys, we're coming in!" he announced as he opened the door, expecting to see a kissing Darren and Julia, but to his dismay, all that could be seen was Darren strumming his guitar as Julia looked on, _they hadn't even sat closer to each other!  
_The rehearsals began, interrupted only moments later when a disgruntled Brian and a sniffling Lauren arrived. Brian looked over to Joey with a hopeful gaze but Joey shook his head sadly. Rehearsals continued uneventfully while Joey and Brian began to cook up a Plan B.

After practise, the gang began to slowly disperse as people left in groups. Some were going back to their dorms, others were going for food. Joey and Brian stood by the door waiting for Darren to finish up with AJ so that they could go back to the apartment. It was then that Lauren came out, arm in arm with Julia, she was almost outside when she stopped suddenly.  
"Shoot! I left my bag in there Juls! Can you go get it for me?" she asked hopefully, "Joe's still inside…" she trailed off miserably. Julia could see the small girl was near tears again and so she headed back to the rehearsal room. Just minutes later all that could be heard was the shout of, "EW! GROSS!" coming from Walker. Lauren, Joey and Brian immediately rushed inside, only to be greeted by the sight of Julia and Darren wrapped in a passionate embrace.  
"You owe me $10!" Joey and Lauren screamed at the same time, pointing at Brian and Walker respectfully. They turned to each other instantly, looking like mirror images of each other, both of their mouths open wide in shock.  
"Wait, you all had bets?!" Darren asked incredulously after he and Julia had broken apart.  
"Hold on a hot second," Brian said, turning on Lauren, "you had a bet with Walker?"  
"Yup!" she smiled with satisfaction, playfully punching Walker on the arm.  
"So this whole thing was a set up" Julia said, raising an eyebrow at Lauren, "you never wanted to "_rip out Walker's eyes"_?"  
Lauren grinned sheepishly, "But it worked".  
"And I spent the afternoon in hell with a crying girl!" Brian exclaimed. The gang all laughed at his feigned anger.  
Joey chose this moment to reach into his pocket,  
"Anybody want a Redvine?" he asked in celebration.

**Please send me your ideas! Thanks for reading x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own StarKid or any of the members, this is all for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of other fans! Enjoy :)**

If you were to look around Brian Rosenthal's dark room on the dull, grey Friday that this story starts, it would be impossible to tell that anyone other than a boy occupied this room. Dirty clothes littered the floor, video games were piled around the TV in the corner and a suitcase lay empty by the door. The only sign of a girl's presence were the pink fluffy socks lying on the floor by the large bed. Another sign was the sleeping girl lying on the large bed, engulfed in white sheets.

Brian woke up as a small slant of sunlight streamed into the room. He stretched his arms over his head and rolled over, only to bump into something…or rather, someone. Brian's sleepy mind was confused; he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not dreaming. Sure enough, a sleeping Devin Lytle was beside him. Brian almost could not believe his luck; he had fancied Devin for years, ever since they had met as freshmen in drama class, but never in a million years would he expect her to feel the same way.

She was drunk, Brian assumed. That's right; she was drunk and did not know what she was doing. For never in her right mind would she spend the night with Brian. No, she was drunk, he decided. And now it would be awkward when she woke up. Brian wondered if he should leave, pretend he had a class to go to and write a note of explanation. Yet a small part of him wanted to stay, a little sliver of hope that maybe she had meant it, that she had wanted to be with him. And so, he sat.

Devin's eyes opened blearily. Her mind was foggy, where was she? She looked around the dimly lit room; the sunlight was barely coming through the window, until her eyes fell on the boy sitting next to her. She felt her heart rate quicken as her gaze locked on Brian's bright blue eyes. Even in her half asleep state she was blown away by his presence. His mouth twitched nervously before breaking into a small smile. He cleared his throat before speaking,  
"Hey"  
"Hey" she replied. She felt embarrassed, yet slightly proud of herself for ending up in Brian's bed. She couldn't wait to tell the girls about this.  
"Um…is your head okay? Do you want some breakfast?" he asked.  
"My head?" she wondered.  
"I just presumed you were drinking last night" Brian reasoned.  
"Oh I'm fine, I didn't drink last night" she explained.  
"Oh" Brian said. It was really all he could say. He could feel a blush creeping up on his cheeks as the silence grew. God, she was so beautiful, he thought.  
"You look cute when you blush" Devin laughed, "It's a good colour on you".  
This only made Brian turn a deeper shade of scarlet.  
This only made Devin laugh louder, and snort.  
This only caused the two of them to collapse into a fit of giggles.

After they had recovered, Brian stretched his arms over his head and rested his head against the headboard, sighing in content.  
Devin, feeling winningly confident, decided to chance her luck. She gently placed her head on his chest. She smiled, it felt so good. Brian's hand naturally fell over her shoulder, pulling her closer. It was here that they both fell back asleep.

A few hours later, they both awoke to a sunlight filled room and a door banging. Brian smiled at Devin, as she snuggled further into his chest.  
"Hey Bri, I'm home!" Joey called, "I just had the most awesome night with Jaime, seriously man, it was like-" he froze in the doorway to Brian's room at the scene in front of him.  
"Oh I'm sorry. Morning" he said cheerfully, trying to act nonchalant, before heading to his own room.

"Sorry about him" Brian apologised, but Devin laughed.  
"I kinda wanted to hear about what happened between him and Jaime" she said.  
"I got a better idea" Brian announced.  
"What's that?" she challenged him.  
"I want to find out what happens between you and me" he said, before placing his lips on hers, making his dreams come true.  
Devin laughed, before kissing him back, a thousand fireworks going off in her head.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it x**


End file.
